Hetalian Mist
by PASTA300
Summary: America couldn't have known what would happen next. How could he? But it happened right before his eyes. The people who were closest to him were now victims of the Mist ... and it was all his fault. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is a version of how it would be like if the nations of Hetalia had encountered the MIST. And if you're wondering, the MIST came from the book called, 'The Mist' by Stephen King. It was later turned into a movie and trust me, it was very suspenseful. **

**Well anyway, I know it starts off slow but if you want to get some of the story you'll have to read through it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Hetalia ... sadly**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

America's eyes blinked five times before he was able to see correctly. A small shimmer of sunlight shined through his bedroom window. It was blinding so America found himself jumping out from under his ruby bed sheets and shutting the curtains. He quickly climbed back into bed.

It was Monday … or was it Tuesday? America didn't want to think. He couldn't think. His brain felt like it would explode if he tried being smart and thoughtful. This feeling was usual in the morning for him but today it was worst. America's eyes burst open when he heard a small knock on his bed room door. He turned his head so it was facing the door as one of his maids peaked in. "Mr. America … Mr. Britain is on the phone," she informed him.

America frowned. "Tell _Mr. Britain_ that I don't give a shit about what he has to say." And with that said he plopped his head back into his pillow.

The maid nodded and closed the door leaving America in silence. How many days has it been since the president agreed with that man and his organization of scientists? How far have they gotten on their experiment?

America's eyes grew wide as he heard more knocks on the door. He felt rage boil up inside as the door open. "What the hell do you want?!" America intended to shout but it came as a loud whisper. The anger in his words was very clear though.

"America, it's me, Seychelles."

America sat up quickly in an embarrassed state and face the island girl. "Oh god, Seychelles! Could you at least warn me it's you next time?!"

Seychelles giggled. "I'm sorry about that," she said as she walked closer to him.

He began to blush a deep red as he exclaimed, "And don't tell England that I shouted at you! He's overly protective!"

"Of me? I think you're exaggerating …" Seychelles shook her head. "No you're right. I won't tell him. Speaking of England, he's the reason I'm here."

At this America frowned. "What does he want?"

"He wants you to be ready for his arrival," she told him.

At this America slouched back down, onto his bed. "Arrival?"

"Yes, he and Vietnam will be over in a few hours."

Seychelles watched as America groaned in annoyance. She fiddled around in the basket she had been holding. The basket was homemade and awhile back, since England thought it was so beautifully woven, she decided to take it with her wherever she went. Seychelles pulled out a baseball sized seashell. America noticed it over all his groaning and stared, wide eyed.

"Is this the seashell you told me about?" America asked, recalling the phone call they had a week ago. Seychelles nodded and continued to stare down at it. It was a pale white color with a misty blue inside. It truly looked like a vision of ecstasy. America admired its rare blue color as well and smiled.

"So, you're planning on keeping that right?" he asked looking up into her eyes as she looked up as well.

Seychelles nodded. "Of course I'm keeping it. But I really wanted to show it to you. It was so beautiful I just had to show it off."

The smile never leaved America's face when suddenly the maid from earlier walked up to his open bed room door and said, "Mr. Britain is on the phone again."

"Argh! Fine, tell him I'm coming!" America growled as he lifted himself off of his bed. He nodded once at Seychelles and made his way down stairs. The maid walked Seychelles out of his room as he kept walking.

If England was here now he would scold America until the day's end. His hair was a little ruffled up. He wore the sweat pants he wore to bed and his bare chest was showing with no shirt covering it. He didn't want to think about England's ideas of how he woke up in the morning though, or how he looked. He just wanted to get this phone call over with and sleep or spend some time with Seychelles. England practically always kept her to himself when America saw her so this was a big chance.

America finally reached the end of the big staircase and headed towards the kitchen where a plate with steaming hot bacon and eggs were sitting on a table. America couldn't resist the sensation and plopped a bacon strip into his mouth before another maid handed him the phone. He shooed her off with a smile and waited for England to speak up first.

England however didn't say anything so America began. "What do you want?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," came a female voice.

America frowned. "What is it Vietnam? And why are you calling from England's house?"

The girl stifled a laugh and answered. "I'm not at England's house, I'm on a plane. England is in the bathroom right now. I took the opportunity to chat with you."

"OOOH, someone's got a cru-"

The random voice was cut off by Vietnam. "So Sleeping Beauty, how was your nap." Her voice was a little more sharp then usual and it almost seemed like she was angry.

Was she angry at America? "It was terrible. You can say my boss and I don't have an understanding at the moment so he's got me up late every night doing crap for him."

Vietnam giggled at this. "Yeah, so I've heard."

"Did France tell you?"

"Well, he didn't tell me directly. He just spread the rumor around and I somehow heard it from India," she explained.

America made his way towards the table and sat down in one of the chairs. "I'll kill that guy later. Anyway, what do you want with me?"

"Wait, are you suspecting I'm going to ask you for a favor?" Vietnam said with a sarcastic gasp. "I just called to talk. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything," he stated bluntly. "Unless you're planning on feeding me a burger the size of Pluto I'm going to hang up."

"America!" Vietnam groaned. "Why can't you just except the fact that I just wanted to talk with you?"

"Did England put you up to this?" America asked, ignoring her statement. "Last week he wouldn't shut up about setting aside our differences and all that other crap."

Vietnam was silent. America waited a few more seconds to see if she was still on the phone. "Okay … I'm hanging up now-"

"Asshole," came a voice.

"Shut up! You're too loud!"

"Then why don't you just go talk someplace else?!"

"There is no other place! Do you even remember where we are?"

"Whatever, he's an asshole and that's all that matters-"

America's cocked his eyebrow. "Vietnam?"

There was another moment of silence. Y-Yes?"

America was a little surprised that she answered and chewed on another bacon strip. "Is talking to yourself a hobby?"

She was now angry. "I'm not talking to my-"

"America, how was the phone call?" came Seychelles' voice from behind him. He twirled his head sideways as she sat down in a chair a few feet away from his.

"Who was that?" Vietnam asked.

"Seychelles," he answered. Next thing he knew there was a long sequence of beeps. America stared at his phone and with a shrug he put it down. "I don't know why that girl gets pissed."

"Girl?" asked Seychelles.

"Vietnam was on the phone."

Seychelles tensed up. "D-did she tell you where she was at the moment?"

"She said she was on an airplane," he told her. "Why is she coming here anyway? We don't have the happiest relationship. I swear if England's up to something-"

"He's not up to anything!" Seychelles exclaimed in a panic. America gave her a puzzled look. "I-I mean … w-why would he anyway?"

"Because he wants to piss me off."

Seychelles sighed. "You two should just be honest with each other."

"What do you mean?"

"You know you don't hate him. Why can't you just tell him how big of an impact he has on your life?"

"So you're saying I should tell him that I hate his guts and because of him my life is miserable?"

"NO!"

"Relax, I was being sarcastic. Every Hero's gotta be sometimes." He picked up the silver fork that sat next to his plate and began to chow down on his eggs.

All of a sudden the phone rang again. "It better not be Vietnam or England again …" With that said, he answered the phone. A man's voice filled America's ears.

"America! Something bad's happening! The experiment- it's-"

"Whoa, slow down Mr. P," America responded nonchalantly. "So, what about the experiment?"

No one responded. America wondered if the man had hung up.

"Who was that?" Seychelles asked him.

America pressed the END button on the phone and placed it back on the table. "It was the president. He just hung up on me though."

"Do you think it could've been important?"

America thought about it. The President had tried to tell him something … what about the experiment? What experiment? Was he talking about the one that the President agreed to a month ago? America shrugged his shoulders. _Mr. P hung up didn't he? I guess it wasn't all that important. _"I don't think so," replied America. "Anyway, you never told me the exact reason why England and Vietnam were coming over."

Seychelles giggled nervously. "Um … you'll find out."

* * *

Kumajiro sat on Canada's favorite red couch and switched through the channels. He was bored. Canada had left with England and the rest of the nations to go to America's house in Virginia. Well then again, even if Canada was there Kumajiro would still be bored.

A gust of wind seeped through the open window behind the polar bear. Kumajiro ignored this and continued to find an interesting channel. Fog came slipping unto the house. This Kumajiro could not ignore however. The room had begun to look like it was a bath house. Mist made everything seem blurry and unclear to him. So Kumajiro reached for the window behind him and attempted to shut it.

He did so and plopped back down in his seat. "That's better …" he said to himself. He clutched the remote and flipped through even more channels when suddenly he heard a loud thump.

Kumajiro practically jumped in surprise at the noise. Where had it come from? Kumajiro didn't know for sure so he leaned forward and down to look under the couch. There was nothing there. Had it come from the kitchen? The bathroom? Outside?

Kumajiro lifted himself up and turned to look back out the window when suddenly the window shattered. It had happened too quickly and before he knew it, something grabbed hold of his paws pulling Kumajiro out into the Mist.

* * *

The doorbell rang abruptly.

One of America's agents named Richard came out from the dining room and asked, "Mr. America, someone is at the door. Did you want me to get it?"

America rolled his eyes. "Richard, how many times have I told you? Just call me America!"

The man named Richard shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but I cannot do that."

"Why not?" America practically pouted forgetting about the television show in front of him. He and Seychelles had been watching The Big Bang Theory and so far Seychelles loved it. America always liked the show and would crack up at his favorite character, Sheldon Cooper.

"Sir … the door," Richard reminded him trying to steer away from the conversation.

America huffed and finally said, "Fine. You can go get it. We're not done talking though!"

Richard grinned and shrugged his shoulders at the Nation before he headed towards the front door. Seychelles watched as the man left. "Why Richard?" she asked in wonder.

America turned her way. "What do you mean?"

"That man named Richard, he's the only one you're actually close to in this house. Why is that?"

America smiled a sweet smile that almost knocked Seychelles off the couch. It was such a sincere and lovely smile. "You noticed? Well, Richard saved my ass a few times and I really like him. He's a cool dude and I'm glad he works for me. I can talk to him about almost anything. We have some sort of understanding of each other."

Seychelles eyes opened in surprise. America had shared such a bond? And with a regular human at that! It made Seychelles smile to think that America had such a friend. "I also agree, Richard is a _'cool dude'_. He opened the door for me while you were in bed and he was such a gentleman," she commented.

"He's always had a soft spot for ladies. He has a wife and two children," America explained. "He's not the only one here with a family. Janet has a younger sister, Sarah has a husband and her older brother, and Derek has four children, two are with his ex."

"You actually took the time to remember the people who work here for you." Seychelles was impressed. "So tell me, which one is Janet."

"She's the one that was working in the kitchen. She cooks from me. Janet is a befitting name of her job, don't you think?"

Seychelles giggled. "Yes, you're right. So the other woman would be Sarah. What's Sarah's job?"

America thought about it. "She practically does everything. She mops, dusts, gardens … don't tell her but I have a deep admiration for her," America whispered.

"You? The great America?" she joked.

"Well, come on, I don't know anyone else who can clean up my messes and put up with me without going insane," said America looking back at the tv.

Seychelles' smile dropped. _So America actually notices what others think about him. He's right. Hardly anyone can put up with him without scolding him or getting extremely angry._ _Well, I can, too ..._

To avoid the awkward silence from continuing Seychelles asked, "Now what about Derek?"

"Derek is more of a Butler. Unlike Richard he doesn't have to protect me."

Seychelles nodded her head. "I see … so there are two maids, a butler, and a bodyguard."

"Well, Richard's more like a friend then bodyguard … but yeah."

"Mr. America-"

"Just America!"

Richard laughed as he walked back into the room. "Alright, America, two three men have come to see you."

America gave him a puzzle look. "Three men?"

"Oh, sorry, make that four."

"Four?!"

"Who the hell are they?" America asked Richard. Before Richard could answer a tall German man, a skinny Japanese man, and two Italian men walked in from behind the agent.

"Hola, America!" shouted Italy.

"Italy? Germany? Japan? What's your face? What are you guys doing here?" America asked in surprise.

Seychelles gave them a light wave. "Hey you four."

"I'm not called _what's your face_ you bastard!" Romano shouted in fury. "My name is Romano!"

"Okay, Romano," America snorted. "Anyway, why are you guys here? I was expecting England and Vietnam."

Japan smiled. "Oh, yes, they will be here in a few minutes," he told the confused American. "Wait, what-"

The doorbell suddenly rang again. "And that should be them," Germany said in his gruff voice.

Richard nodded and scampered of towards the door. As he did so he shouted, "Derek! I'm in need of your assistance!"

Derek's voice was heard from down the hall.

Seychelles got up from her seat on the couch. "Hmm … you guys are early. What was the rush?"

Germany sighed. "We didn't intend to be here earlier then everyone else. It's just that I like being punctual and I refused to be late-"

"So he hurried over as fast as he could," Japan finished for him. "By the way America, I brought some Tuna and riceballs."

"What the hell is going on?!" America asked still completely confused.

"We're throwing a party that's what you git," came a voice with a thick English accent.

America twirled around to see England standing before him. Not long after many other countries appeared. He spotted Vietnam, China, Russia, Canada, Taiwan, Belgium, the Netherlands, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Spain, Prussia, France, Hungary, Austria, Poland, Lithuania, Romania … _the whole world was practically here! _ No, America was exaggerating. But there were many people.

"Mr. America!" came a shout from inside the crowd of countries. After a few seconds, Derek and Richard came squeezing out of the crowd and panting for air. "What do we do with all these people?" Derek asked.

"I-I don't …"

Janet came running from the kitchen. Once her eyes laid on all the nations in the room, she practically fainted. Sarah grabbed hold of Janet and helped her come to her senses.

"Why are you all here? What party?" America asked.

"Well, we decided that it was about time that we all settle our differences and enjoyed each other," England answered. "And what better place to do this at your big mansion of a house," England said with a smirk.

America frowned. "I didn't give permission though!"

"You don't need permission if it's a surprise," said France with a wave of his hand.

"Wait, what are you all talking about?" asked Italy. "Wasn't this party to cheer America up? I didn't know this was for all of us as well, ve~!"

"ITALY!" Romano and Germany screamed.

"W-What'd I do?! Please don't hurt me!"

"It was supposed to be a bloody secret!" England stated with a frown. "I can't believe you just spilled the beans!"

Hungary stepped up and wrapped her hands around Italy's shoulder. "But Italy didn't mean to do it, did you Italy?"

Italy looked at her and returned the smile. "I didn't mean to at all, pasta!"

"See?" Hungary said looking back at England, Germany, and Romano.

"I swear, Hungary, you baby him," Austria commented.

"I think its sweat," Belgium said. "Right brother?"

The Netherlands did not speak, just glanced from Hungary to his sister. America was still staring in shock at the nations in front of him. "You guys were trying to make me feel better?!"

"We noticed that you hadn't been yourself," said Japan.

China huffed. "Especially at the last world meeting. You wouldn't interrupt anyone. That was so unlike you, aru."

"So England decided to throw a party to make you be your regular self," Lithuania explained. America watched as England's cheeks became a rosy red. France noticed this as well and started poking England and making snide remarks. "Shut up, you bloody frog! The only reason why I decided to do this was because … was because …"

"He really worries about you. He's practically your father country. He couldn't help but be concerned," Vietnam pitched in.

"VIETNAM!" England shouted in embarrassment.

America stared wide eyed. "You … All of you would do that for me?"

The other countries gave him warm smiles accept for The Netherlands and Switzerland of course. Seychelles placed his hands in hers. "You're not alone, you know. Us countries and micro-nations have to look out for each other and that includes you … Even if you do, do things we sometimes dislike."

America blushed. "Thank you all. But I seriously don't deserve this."

"Of course you do," said Cameroon.

America shook his head. "No, I don't. A hero's gotta be honest sometimes."

"The hero also has to relax from being the hero as well," said Hungary grinning widely at him. He gave her a weak smile. He really didn't deserve this. He knew half of the countries in the room hated him … it was obvious. So why did they do this?

"I'm really sorry," said America, his shoulders shaking. "This really means a lot to me … Thank you."

"GAH! Stop with all this mushy touching stuff! Let's just have fun!" Prussia shouted in annoyance. "Where's the beer?!"

"Prussia!" Hungary growled.

"Hey, I'm doing us all a favor. If this goes on any longer everyone will be calling each other brother and sister and then we'll all gather under one government or monarchy or whatever!"

"I think you're stretching it a little bit," said Taiwan.

America suddenly burst out laughing his hero laugh. "He was but he's right! Let's Part-tay!"

"Alright! Come one West, let's go look for beer! Hey you, ladies in the maid outfits where do you hide the beer?!"

"Prussia! Get back here!"

"Do you think there's a soccer game on?"

"Cameroon, no fair! Change it back! I was watching Les Miserables!"

"You French git! Give me that damn remote!"

"Hey, England, could I see the remote?"

"Oh, of course, Seychelles!"

America watched as everyone settled down. "I thought you said you didn't have friends," said Richard as he approached America.

"I thought I didn't," America replied with a weak yet grateful smile. "And after all the mess we've caused for everyone …"

"Mr. America, you are one lucky man. And so I'm lucky as well, for having such a lucky boss." Richard watched the nations. "I find it weird to see all these nations like this. It makes me think of all the stereotypical jokes my History teacher taught us back in high school."

America laughed. "Yeah, it must be weird."

"So, Mr. America you should enjoy yourself."

"Its America to you …" America groaned. "Plus, if I'm having fun, you should have fun as well. Go relax or get some wine … have fun."

Richard adjusted his black sunglasses and grinned. "Sure thing … America."

At this, America smiled, and he watched as Richard went to help Janet and Sarah find beers for Prussia.

"So, it looks like you and your agent over there are close."

America twirled around to face Vietnam. "What do you want?"

Vietnam frowned. "Do you hate me or something?"

America shrugged. "Could you answer my question?"

Vietnam grabbed his hands and pulled him forward. "You're coming with me." She dragged him into the kitchen and found Janet emptying out a cabinet with beer and wine. Janet saw them approach and stopped. Vietnam smiled at the lady. "Hello, my name is Vietnam."

Janet looked surprised to hear her name and she smiled politely. "My name is Janet. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually," said Vietnam. "could we have a table for two please?"

Janet giggled at this and exclaimed, "Right this way!"

Of course America knew that he had no table for 'two'. His tables were meant for more than two especially his dining room table. So it surprised him when Janet led them there. "Would you like anything to eat?" Janet asked.

"Janet, what's-" America was cut off by Vietnam. "I'll have one of those rice balls that Japan brought with him. I think he put them on the kitchen counter."

America cocked an eyebrow at her. He still watched her as he said to Janet, "I'll just have some pepsi."

Janet nodded and left the two alone. Prussia was being loud in the kitchen and everyone was still fighting over the remote in the living room. He hoped no one wandered anywhere else inside the house.

Vietnam plopped him down in the seat at the end of the long table. She made herself comfortable in the seat diagonal from his. "So, what did you-"

"Let's set aside our differences for tonight," Vietnam interrupted. America didn't seem pleased. "One night America; It's just one night."

He sighed at this. "Fine, so what did you have in mind?"

"I want to have a conversation with you," she told him. "A normal one that doesn't involve screams and guns."

The American nodded in annoyance. "Sure thing; The war is over anyway."

"Oh no, the war is never over." She grinned. "So listen, I've wanted to know for a while but do you seriously hate me?"

America cocked an eyebrow. "Hate you?" He thought about it. They did go to war with each other but did he feel hate towards her or was it disapproval or was it just disagreement? "I really don't know. Do you hate me?"

" … Not really," she replied with a small blush. "You are pretty annoying but that doesn't make me hate you."

Janet came back with a can of pepsi and a rice ball in a small napkin. Vietnam said her thanks as Janet shuffled out of the kitchen. America popped the pop tab and began to drink the soda. Vietnam began chewing a piece of her rice ball. The two stayed silent as they enjoyed their different treats.

"We're really different aren't we?"

America turned to face Vietnam. "You just realized this?"

"I hate soda, you love it. You eat pork, I try not to. I'm responsible, you're immature," she explained.

"Hey, that's not nice!" exclaimed America.

Vietnam ignored him. "England wants us to set aside our differences and I try but sometimes I feel like it's impossible. "

"So you're giving up?"

"N-No … I want to though," she responded. She plopped the last piece of her rice ball into her mouth and chewed it quickly. "You're hard to get along with you know."

"Really?" asked America. Usually he would shout at her but he wanted to hear her side of the story for once. Maybe he pitied her or something.

"You act all tough, you stick your nose in everyone else's business, plus you have that annoying hero's complex thing going on. Where did that come from anyway?"

America felt his cheeks become hot. "I-It's a long story and-"

"You're very cute when you're embarrassed."

"W-What?! I'm not cute or embarrassed!" America considered what he just said. "Well maybe I _am_ cute but …"

Vietnam punched his shoulder. "You're way too into yourself."

America wasn't the only one embarrassed. Vietnam found herself blushing a bright shade of red. _Why did I just say that?!_ She asked herself. But what happened next shocked her even more.

She found herself cupping America's face into her hand and saying, "Though I don't disagree with what you said." Vietnam pulled her hand back. "I-I mean … forget I said that."

America's mouth was still gaped open. "Uh … I'll try but-"

"Oh? What's this?" came an annoying voice from the doorway. The two turned their heads and spotted France as he walked towards them. "Romance is in the air is it not?"

"Shut up France!" Vietnam exclaimed in embarrassment.

America frowned at France. "What she said. By the way, shouldn't you be getting yourself drunk or something?"

"I'm not that much of a beer person. I like wine," replied France followed by his rape laugh. "Besides, seeing you two is more entertaining."

"Well of course I'm entertaining. I'm the hero," said America.

Vietnam frowned. "Well, I'm not letting my feelings entertain you France, so see you later." Her face was completely red. _Why did France of all people have to see that?!_

The two nation men watched as she scuffled into the living room, her shoulders hunched up in anger. France laughed his rape laugh one more time before he turned back to America. "So what were you and the woman talking about?"

America blushed. "Nothing of your concern. God France, and they say _I'm_ nosy!" With that, America walked away as well.

"Don't tease them you bloody frog."

France grinned at the sight of England. "What could you possibly mean Angleterre?"

"Stop acting oblivious," he scoffed, "Besides that was the perfect opportunity for them to set aside their differences and become friends."

"Or maybe more."

"No, you're looking too far into it," England scoffed.

France shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards the English man. "By the way, is Seychelles in the living room?"

"What do you need with her, you frog?!"

"Nothing~"

"You want something. I know it!"

France snickered. "Whatever you say, Angleterre~"

England frowned as France waltzed out of the room. "That damn fool."

* * *

**The action begins in the next chapter. Read if you dare! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: If you have not seen the movie or read the book, 'The Mist', I advise you watch some of it. It's rated R but seriously, too me its more of PG-13. **

**Without further ado please begin chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"When you're done, Seychelles, can I use the remote?" Finland asked.

Seychelles nodded. "Of course."

The two nations ignored the arguing over the remote on the other side of the couch. "By the way," Seychelles began as she switched from one channel to another, "Why isn't Sweden with you?"

"Well, Mr. Sweden had a lot of paperwork to finish so he stayed home. I asked if he wanted me to stay but he refused," Finland explained sadly.

Hungary patted Finland's shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry about it. It's not like he wanted to get rid of you or anything. He just wanted you to have fun and enjoy yourself."

Finland nodded. "You're right, but …"

"Finland just enjoy yourself. Sweden would be happy if you did," Seychelles said. "By the way, I wonder what channel the news is on."

"Go to channel two," said America who plopped down next to her.

"America? Where were you?" Seychelles asked.

"I was with Vietnam," he answered.

"Really now?" Hungary purred.

Seychelles pushed the button with the number two plastered on it. But when the channel changed a static-like image appeared. "Huh? Are you sure this is the news channel America?"

America nodded. "Yeah, it should be. Hold on." He grabbed the remote from her and pushed the up arrow button. The channel changed again but another static image appeared. "What the hell? Richard!"

In no time, Richard made his way to America. "Yes, what is it?"

"None of the channels are working."

Richard scratched his chin in confusion. "That's weird. I don't think it's raining." Richard made his way towards one of the living room windows. He gasped in surprise causing the four on the couch to look. "Mr. America, you better look at this."

America got up and walked over to the agent. America looked over Richard's shoulder to see a huge cloud of mist surrounding the area. "T-That's a lot of mist."

"But, mist shouldn't disrupt the connection that much," said Sarah as she appeared behind the two men. "In fact even rain doesn't interrupt news channels." Sarah turned back towards Seychelles. "Are you sure you hit the 2?"

Seychelles nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive." To prove she did go click the tw, she went back to channel 2 again. The static image was all there was.

"That's, like, a lot of mist," commented Poland who looked out another window.

"I'm not flying home in that," said Austria.

Everyone's attention was soon turned onto the mist outside. America frowned. "This fog came from out of no-"

The ground shook abruptly below them. Liechtenstein found herself falling over onto her butt. As the ground seized its quaking Belgium and Switzerland came to the young girl's aid. They helped her up as everyone recovered from shock. Prussia, Germany, and Italy peeked into the living room in surprise. "What the hell was that?" Germany asked.

America shook his head. "I'm not sure." Everyone stayed silent.

"Someone, turn off that damn tv," Romano ordered in annoyance. "It's too loud."

Seychelles pushed the power button on the remote. America began to make his way towards his front door. "Everyone stay here. I'm going to take a look outside."

"Are you crazy-"

"Relax, Germany," the American said. "Derek, could you come with me?"

Derek nodded. "Of course. Let me get your jacket."

America shook his head. "That is not necessary." Derek opened the front door and America walked out first. The mist was hard to see through.

"Where did all this fog come from anyway?"

America turned his head slightly as Vietnam made her way towards him. "Why the hell are you out here? I told everyone to stay where they were."

"Calm down, I wanted to check the mist out with you," she replied.

"Vietnam!" Came a whisper from the front door. France popped his head out from behind the door. "Get back here!"

"Why?" Vietnam asked in confusion.

"America said he could handle it, that's why," he responded, making his way towards her. Suddenly a slithering sound resounded around them.

"Mr. America!"

America turned his head towards where Derek had been standing. "Derek?" But the man wasn't there. "Derek? Where are you?"

Vietnam glanced around. "Mr. Derek?" She turned to face France. "Do you see him?" France gave her a terrified look in response. He stepped back slowly as Vietnam gave him a confused look. "W-What's wrong France?"

France did not respond and instead took another step backwards. He shook his head and his eyes widened in fear. It looked like he was trying to say something but he couldn't say it. Vietnam frowned, not in the mood for charades. "France! What is it-AHH!"

America twirled around at the sound of Vietnam's scream. "Vietnam?!" His hands landed on France. "Where is she?"

"A-America! Help!"

America's eyes glanced from side to side in a panic. Vietnam? Vietnam? Where are you?

His eyes settled down at a female figure on the ground. "America!" She screamed as she scratched against the rocky sidewalk for assitance. The American ran towards her in a hurry. "What's wrong?!" he shouted when suddenly a large tentacle shot out from somewhere inside the mist and practically almost grabbed him. America maneuvered away from it swiftly. "What the hell?!"

"America! It hurts! It's pulling me!" Vietnam screamed. America finally spotted what she was talking about. Another tentacle, a little smaller than the one that attacked him, was wrapped around her ankle, pulling her farther into the mist. America grabbed hold of her hands and wrenched her towards the house. The tentacle would not let go however and seemed to pull harder. Her fingers were now bloody from her attempt to pull on the sidewalk. "Hold on Vietnam!"

Vietnam scream was louder and harsher this time as a part of the tentacle lifted from her leg. America watched it intently but looked away quickly as he saw that it had been eating at her skin. The blood poured from her ankle as the tentacle latched onto her skin again. "Please, help America!" she cried.

America watched the tears flow down her cheeks as she felt the pain the tentacle was inflicting on her. America pulled harder now, his feet digging into the sidewalk and touching the dirt below. "Hold on Vietnam! Hold on!" The nation glanced behind him and saw France stepping away from the conflict. "France! Get your ass down here!" France did not advance forward. "Help me France!"

America's hands were now turning extremely red but he refused to let go of her. He could not let go of her. Never!

Another Tentacle launched out at him but he stepped to the side moving Vietnam and the other tentacle along with him. He pulled harder than he had ever pulled before. He refused to leave Vietnam. He had to save her! The voice in his head shouted for him to succeed but his face was filled with pain as he thought of what would happen if he let go of her hands. He didn't want her to die! He didn't!

"America," came a small wail from Vietnam. She looked up at him, eyes filled with sadness. "Please, just let go."

America tensed as a tentacle lashed out on his right and left. "I can't let you go! Keep trying Vietnam!"

"No!" She shouted. "I can't hold on any longer! Plus I've lost too much blood! I think I might just-"

"Shut up! Only a country can kill another country! You can't die!"

Through her tears Vietnam managed a frown. "No, _you _shut up! I'm going to die anyway! Just let go!" she pleaded.

America shook his head. "No! I'm not going to let you die! You can't die! I'm begging you to hold on!" America glanced from side to side and saw as another tentacle shot out over his head missing him by an inch while he ducked. "I can't live with myself if you die, Vietnam!"

Vietnam began to sob as the tentacle had finally ripped through most of her flesh. She found herself begin to cough up blood as the pain continued to flow throughout her body. "Please America … let me go …"

America stared into her eyes. They were filled with grief and desperation. "I-I can't let you die-"

Vietnam mustered all the strength she had left and climbed forward. Her blood smothered lips grazed his cheek in attempt to kiss it. America's eyes were filled with shock as Vietnam smiled at him. "Thanks …" she murmured as she let go and her hands slipped through his.

Vietnam's limp body got dragged deeper into the mist as America watched in terror. "V-Vietnam!" he cried. He watched as a tentacle lashed out towards his face. America hurriedly jumped back and began to ran back towards the front door. He glanced down at a frightened France, who had fallen to the ground in shock.

America heaved him into the house with him. Quickly he locked and latched the door behind himself before another tentacle could attack him. He threw the Frenchman to the ground in frustration. "God dammit!" he shouted. His voice rang throughout the mansion, receiving the attention of the other nations in the house.

France leaned against the wall, gasping for air. "V-Vietnam-"

America head jerked up at him and the nation glared down at the blond man. "You!" America yanked France up by the collar and punched him in his face immediately. France fell to the ground.

Before he knew it Germany and Japan had pulled him back. "America, calm down!" ordered a panicked Japan.

America ignored him and continued to struggle in their arms. "You let her die! How could you?! You bastard!"

"America! Calm yourself!" Shouted Hungary as she stepped in between him and France. "He's an idiot but he doesn't need to be killed because of it."

"Shut up, Hungary!" shouted America. His attention turned back to France as the man began to stand up. "How dare you! If I wasn't being held back I would rip your arms off!"

"America!" Hungary yelled. "What the hell happened?!"

America began to think about what he had just experienced. He just experienced a tentacle monster. He just experienced Vietnam die. He now was experiencing sadness. America began to deflate in Germany's and Japan's arms. His hands shook with fear as he remembered her bloody hands, her weak smile, her sad tears, her blood soaked kiss …

"She's gone …" he muttered in realization. "She's really gone …"

"America, what in the bloody hell are you talking about?" asked England.

"She's gone dammit! Vietnam is gone!" he shouted in anger. He felt hot tears begin to poor down his cheeks as he sunk to the ground. "I can't believe she's gone."

"She's gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Cameroon asked.

America slowly lifted up his head to look at the other nations. They stared in shock to see he was crying as he answered, "She's … She's dead."

"What?!" shouted Turkey abruptly, frightening the other nations. "Only a nation can kill a nation! Is this some kind of joke?!"

America frowned at him. "How dare you think that I would fake Vietnam's death as a prank!"

"But," began Romania, "Only a nation can-"

"There's something out there," said France. Everyone was shocked to see him talking. His cheek was still a little red from the slug to the face America had given him. "There's something out there in the mist. It took Vietnam. There was nothing we could do."

"You're full of shit, France!" America shouted. "You just stood there and watched! If you had helped me earlier before it started EATING her, then maybe she could still be alive right now!"

"W-Wait, you're saying that Vietnam is dead?" Taiwan stuttered. "S-She's dead?!" Japan patted her shoulders for comfort as Taiwan felt tears begin to flood her eyes.

America pounded a fist into the wood floor. "God dammit! Why did it have to be Vietnam?! Anyone but her!" he cried. The other countries grew silent in fear and shock finally believing America's story. He looked too shaken up to be acting. It was real … he was telling the truth.

"You're saying that if we go outside, we'll die?" Liechtenstein asked in terror.

France nodded at her. "I hate to say it but it's true."

"What?! That's basically saying that we can't go home!" Switzerland bellowed.

"Is it just one monster?" Austria asked.

France shrugged. "I do not know. But I wouldn't count on it. There are probably dozens of them."

"It's just some goddamn mist!" Romano shouted. "How the hell are monsters in there?!"

"Maybe it's something alien?" suggested Russia.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were from your country," England said.

"D-Do you think this m-mist could be spreading all over the world?" Spain asked.

China's eyes grew wide in terror. "Then that would mean that … South Korea! He's in trouble if this Mist is everywhere, aru!"

"Bulgaria is in danger!" cried Romania.

"W-What about Latvia!" Estonia asked.

"Mr. Sweden! Denmark! Norway! Iceland!" shouted Finland.

"Australia is still out there," said England. "Along with New Zealand."

The countries broke out into a panic. "How could this have happened?" Belgium asked falling into the arms of her brother.

"Si, this really is too scary to be true," agreed Spain.

America made his way towards the couch and plopped down in it, tears beginning to fade. Vietnam died ... How could this happen?! What were those things?!

Just then, realization struck him. America's eyes widened in terror. Everything started coming back to him; the messed up TV connection, the weird phone call from the president, the experiment …

America cuffed his face into his hands as thoughts raced through his brain. The whole point of the experiment was to see if scientists could create a rip in the time and space continuum; to see if scientists could open a portal to another world. _How long had it been since they started it? Had it been a month already? _

_ How could the scientists have succeeded so much after only four weeks? Was it possible that they had begun they experiment trials before the President even agreed to it?!_

America's eyes darted from side to side in a panic. _So that Mist is what came out of the portal? And that phone call … the President had hung up on me … No, how could I have been so clueless?! He's dead! Everyone is dead! He tried to warn me but I was a fool! And because of my carelessness Vietnam …_

America couldn't stop shaking as the thought dawned on him. It was all his fault! Everything was his fault! He caused all of this. He could've even stopped the experiment from happening. When the president signed, America knew something was off but he didn't do anything. He truly was an asshole.

America lifted his head and watched the other countries panic.

"Mr. America?" In front of him Richard, Sarah, and Janet stood, sadness radiating from their faces. "Did Derek-?"

America nodded slowly as he answered. "Yes, he's dead."

Janet then broke down crying. Through her sobs she cried out, "How am I going to break this to his children?!"

America stared blankly at the three. His eyes showed no emotion. It was if he was hollow inside. "It might be impossible to tell his kids since they might die," he murmured, his eyes staring forward into space.

Through her tears, Sarah frowned and slapped the nation. "Mr. America! You mustn't speak that way! They're children for god sakes!"

America didn't reach up to rub his smacked cheek and instead continued to stare. "It's all my fault; it's all my fault; it's all my fault," he repeated the words over and over, rocking himself back and forth.

Richard looked at his friend in worry. Sarah was about to ask America if he was still sane when Richard pulled her back and shook his head. The two brought Janet back to her feet and carried her over into the kitchen.

"A-America?" Italy asked as he scampered towards him. Italy was teary-eyed as well upon hearing the news and asked, "Are you alright, America?"

"It's all my fault; It's all my fault; It's all my fault; It's all my fault …"

Italy stepped away in worry. _What's wrong with America?! _The frightened Italian ran towards his German friend and pulled him with him. "Germany!" he shrieked.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked, too shocked to put too much anger into his tone.

"It's America! There's something wrong with him! He keeps muttering something and rocking back in forth like a psycho!" Italy explained.

Germany frowned. "America's psycho? Wow, you just noticed this?" he tried putting sarcasm into his sentence but it was impossible.

"Germany! This is serious!"

"What is serious?" Japan asked as he and Taiwan joined the two.

"America looks completely psycho and he keeps talking like he's under a trance!"

Japan and Taiwan gave Italy a questioning look.

"Follow me!" Italy demanded. He lead the three to the living room where America kept repeating, "It's all my fault; it's all my fault; it's all my fault …"

"See?!" Shouted Italy.

Japan approached the distraught American. "Um … America? Are you alright?" he asked softly.

America did not lift up his head but he stopped rocking back and forth. "Oh, hey, Japan," he muttered. "It's sort of funny …" Japan gave him a puzzled look as America said, "I accused France of being a bastard but I'm one too."

"What are you talking about America?"

America finally lifted his head and cocked it to his left. Japan stepped back in surprise. He did look crazy. His eyes were completely red from crying and the ends of his mouth curved up into a crazed smile. "It's all my fault, Japan."

"America-"

The American man began to laugh a maniacal laugh. After a few seconds he stopped abruptly. "I don't deserve to live."

"America, this the last time I ask you: What are you talking about?!" Japan asked for the last time, his head lifted high.

America' eyebrows furrowed and his crazy smile turned into a smile. "It's my fault goddammit! It's all my fault! If I hadn't been such an idiot-!"

"Just because you couldn't save her doesn't mean this whole thing is your fault," Taiwan pitched in.

America shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean."

"Then what the hell do you mean?!" Germany had almost had it.

"This Mist came from one of my people's creations," America explained softly. "This Mist … it's all Hamilton's fault; My fault!"

"Who's Hamilton?" asked Japan.

"One of my scientists … he and his colleagues asked for permission to start experimenting on things such as portals and gateways. If only I had stopped the President from signing it! If only I wasn't such a dumbass! It's my goddamn fault and Vietnam had to die for it!"

* * *

Seychelles backed away in shock and fear. She heard what America had said … all of it.

"Seychelles," England asked. The island nation twirled around to face him, her eyes filled with tears. Britain pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "Don't worry, we'll get through this somehow."

She nodded as she returned the embrace. "Yes."

* * *

"Everybody listen!" shouted Austria as the rest of the countries gathered into the dining room. "We need to devise a plan on how to survive this ordeal."

"Of course we do, but we hardly have any information!" shouted Prussia actually sounding smart.

"And by information you mean-?"

"He means that we don't know what's out there," Switzerland piped in. "Sure we know that there are monsters but we don't know where they come from or how many there are!"

"Without that knowledge, we won't be able to escape," Romania agreed.

"There might not even be a place to escape _to_. This phenomenon could be scattered throughout the world," Hungary piped up.

"I say we just go out and see it for ourselves!"

Greece frowned. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Greece is right, we need a plan instead of jumping into anything uncalled for," Spain agreed.

"We can't leave or we'll get killed. We can't stay here or we all might drive ourselves insane," Cameroon summed it all up.

"Maybe you all will but I'm way too better for that," commented Russia.

"Um, excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," said a now recovered Janet. "We have enough food for at least a week and two or three days, so food is not a problem right now. However what's problematic is the fact that the President is dead. We don't know how the military will respond to this. They'll either go running with their tails between their legs or they'll fight back."

"As for the other nations," Sarah spoke. "We have no contact with them. I'm afraid this no better than being stranded."

The nations lowered their heads.

All of a sudden, Germany came running into the room in a panic. They stared at him in confusion. "The windows! We have to close the windows now!" he shouted.

The rest of the nations had not even thought of that and the realization dawned on them. If one of the windows were open, nothing was stopping a creature from making its way inside. At this all the nations jumped into action.

Germany and others made their way upstairs quickly. "Um … are there any basement windows?" Cameroon asked the two ladies.

"Actually there are … Oh my god, there are basement windows!" Sarah practically shrieked. "Don't we usually keep that one window in the corner open?"

Janet's face went pale. "…We do … D-Don't tell me some had already gotten into the house, whatever they are!"

Cameroon looked around and spotted Prussia. Before Prussia could leave the room, Cameroon grabbed him. "We're checking the basement."

"They have windows in the basement?" Prussia asked.

"Yes, we must be careful, though. The maids said that they leave one of the windows open every now and then."

"Crap! Well let's get going and shut it!"

The two nations made their way down the staircase Janet had pointed to beyond a door. They crept down the stairs cautiously.

"How big were these things anyway?" Prussia whispered.

"I don't know, France, nor America said anything about their size," Cameroon responded.

The stairs made creaks until the two nations finally reached the end. They glanced from side to side in the dark basement. It was filled with junk and storage. Unlike the attic it was more like America's souvenir room. "It's hard to see since it's so dark but I don't spot anything," Cameroon told his partner. Prussia nodded. "Now where is the window they were talking about?"  
And just like that, Prussia's eyes landed on it. It was a little thin but wide as well. "Stay there Cameroon, I'm going to close it."

"Wait-"

Cameroon stopped midway as Prussia pranced across the room and over to the window. He slowly slid down the glass and latched it shut. Cameroon watched cautiously. It was a miracle nothing had come in yet … or was it?

Prussia turned around and smirked at the African nation when suddenly his face morphed from a cocky to a frightened one. "Cameroon … b-behind y-you!"

Cameroon suddenly tensed up. Was Prussia just pulling one of his stupid pranks again? He couldn't tell. Cameroon, afraid to turn around asked, "Are you pulling a prank on me?"

Prussia's eyes grew wider and without thinking he grabbed a random baseball bat and swung at Cameroon. Cameroon ducked quickly in surprise as he heard a shrill cry come from behind him. Cameroon jumped away to find a gigantic spider like creature lying down on its back in pain. The African nation stepped back in fear. "P-Prussia … what is that-?"

Before Prussia could answer however, another spider creature flung its body at Prussia from out of nowhere. The man fell to the ground. "Goddammit!" he complained as he held the spider's body away from his face with his baseball bat. The spider tried to resist the bat and continued to thrash around, snapping close to Prussia's face. Prussia held on strong and looked around for anything he could use to fight back. _Anything!_

Prussia's eyes then landed on a sharp tool … it was a sword. _If only I could reach it! _

Cameroon found himself picking up a small vase and chucking it at the creature in a panic. The spider lifted itself to turn its attention towards Cameroon. Prussia smiled and took the time to reach for the sword. He out stretched his hand quickly and grabbed for the sword as the spider began to completely face Cameroon. The nation stepped back in terror until he couldn't go any farther and his back was parched up against the brick wall.

Cameroon shut his eyes quickly as the spider lunged at him. Suddenly a loud crunch was heard.

Cameroon's eyes flickered open as he stared face to face with the spider creature. The spider's figure then pulled back to show Prussia who stood there, sword in hand. Cameroon finally realized what Prussia had done.

The once Teutonic Knight had cut through the creature with the sword. Prussia scoffed at the creature as he threw it off his blade. Now that they got a better look at it, it seemed even creepier than before when they only glimpsed at it. The spider had eight long legs and six red eyes all different sizes. The body was pitch black with a few exceptions of red patterns here and there.

Before the two nations could comment on how disgusted they were, another pair of red eyes gleamed at them from behind a book shelf. Without thinking any further, Cameroon grabbed a hold of Prussia and dragged him out of the basement, running wildly up the stairs. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it to make sure nothing burst through. Cameroon braced himself as he felt an impact on the door.

Janet and Sarah stared at him in fear. Prussia frowned at this. "What are you two waiting for?! We need to block off this door, now!"

The two maids nodded right away as they scurried off into different rooms. Prussia grinned at Cameroon as the two held it shut, waiting for another impact.

Janet came back dragging a big dresser with her. Prussia and Cameroon were surprised to see that Finland was helping as well. Quickly, the two Nations moved out of their way as she and Finland pounded the dresser against the door.

Sarah came back with a gigantic chair. It obviously weighed a ton so the lady had trouble dragging it in. She placed it against the wide dresser and let out a small sigh of relief. "What was down there?" Finland asked.

Cameroon and Prussia panted for air as the two grinned at each other. "Spiders," Cameroon replied.

"Gigantic spiders," said Prussia.

* * *

**Well, another chapter is finished. The next chapter won't be updated too quickly since I decided to make long chapters but don't worry. I'll try to work something out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Chapter 3! I would really appreciate reviews and feedback to get me going but ... oh well. Anyway, this was a hard chapter to write! :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Are those all the windows?!" Germany asked as he caught glimpse of Spain, Switzerland, and a few others in the upstairs hallways.

"There are a few more rooms we haven't checked yet," stated China.

Germany raced past them in a hurry. So far, they were lucky that none of the so called creatures had gotten in yet. Germany didn't press his luck though. If anything, he wouldn't be surprised if the last room he checked had some sort of venomous creature. Whatever the case, Germany searched the last few rooms with haste.

He entered one room, a small guest room with two queen sized beds. The window was closed. He sighed a sigh of relief and continued on to the next room. The next room was also empty.

"Hey, Lili," shouted Switzerland, "where did you run off to?!"

Germany stopped his running and turned around. "What?"

"Liechtenstein!" Belgium called out as she looked into the room Germany just finished checking. After a few seconds, Belgium came out, a worrisome look on her face. "She's not here."

"Did she even come upstairs?" Austria asked as he walked out from another room.

Russia joined the group, a creepy smile planted on his face. The other nations had questioned his smile, considering the situation, but then again, this was Russia and he was always being creepy. "Maybe you're just being over protective right now. She's probably still down stairs with the others."

Germany frowned at the Russian. He really hated how calm the man was being. As he glared, another note crossed his mind. "No … Liechtenstein came upstairs with us."

Without another thought, Germany's mind began to panic just like Switzerland's as he raced down to the last few rooms to check. _We checked everywhere right?! Did she just wander off somewhere we don't know about?! _

The German man ran from door to door with the Swiss man at his heels. Finally the two reached the last door. In the far left corner, their eyes landed on Liechtenstein, who had fallen to the ground in a heap.

"Liechtenstein-" Switzerland was cut off by a disturbing cry from the other side of the room. Switzerland's eyes glanced around in panic as the two Germanic countries acknowledged a … pterodactyl?

No, it was more than that. It was pitch black and was extremely bony. Slime skimmed the body of the monster as if it were all a piece of its skin. It let out a horrid cry. It's screech sank in the ears of fellow nations from around the house and almost blasted Germany's ear drums. The cry had halted after a mere five seconds and the monster headed to Liechtenstein.

The small frail girl squirmed against the wall, seeing there was nowhere to escape. Her eyes widened in terror. Was there anything she could do?

The creature's body kept advancing. Its head shook violently as if it were trying to shake off flees. Germany lifted his head, hands still clutching his ears. _Oh, Scheiße, _he thought as he barely made out the scene before head was still spinning from the wretched noise and it was hard for him to think properly.

_Get up!_ Liechtenstein ordered herself. _Get up, please!_

The young nation stared down at her hands in confusion. They shook pugnaciously in fear. She clasped one over the other, trying to pay no attention to the figure getting closer.

She was too scared. She couldn't do anything.

"Please no!" she shrieked. _Please!_

Liechtenstein glanced back up and noticed the creature was no directly above her, standing on its small chicken-like feet. Its mouth began to open and she spotted a skeletal tongue swoosh about.

Liechtenstein dropped her head and stared down at the shadowy floor, tears descending from her eyes. _I-I have no regrets! Big brother, the only regret I have is not spending more time with you! Good bye, Big Brother …_

The creature, somehow sensing Liechtenstein's defeat, lunged towards her, mouth gaping widely. Liechtenstein began to cry harder as she felt the creature's beak begin to collide with her hair.

Then came the blood. It trickled down her head and made its way towards the wooden floor, making a loud dripping sound. But that was it. She remained still in confusion. The young nation slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the floor, afraid to move, until she heard the floor right next to her shook harshly as an object collided with it.

She felt liquid splash on and stain her stockings, but it didn't come from her. Cautiously, Liechtenstein turned her head to where the monster was pervious. What she saw almost made her heart flop with joy and do cartwheels.

The creature let out a wail as it felt the pressure of Germany's panicked and rushed punches on its bony back. Germany held tightly to his other hand and smashed the two into the creature yet again. The man did not let it catch its breath though, for he franticly began to punch it, over and over in a violent pattern: down, side, side, uppercut.

Germany's eyes were dancing and his legs were shaking, along with the rest of his body. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose his footing.

And just like that, he did.

The German man plummeted down on the wooden floorboards and watched as the monster towered over him in anger. It lashed out at him, wing/arms flailing everywhere. Germany found his legs lifting themselves up and catching the creature in the neck. With one jump, he lifted himself back on his feet and bound the creature to the ground.

Quickly Germany slid his right hand into his military boots and pulled out a hand gun. In anger and alarm, he shot the creature over and over. The Germanic nation did not keep track on how many times he shot the, _thing_, but all he knew was that he had killed it. After three long seconds, Germany jumped off the creature and stared at it, gun still ready. His eyes skimmed it warily.

Yep, it was dead.

Germany slid the gun back into his boot and backed away, still glaring at the monster. Quickly, a frightened Belgium ran over to aid the equally frightened Liechtenstein and held her in her arms.

"Lili! Are you alright?!" she asked.

Liechtenstein stared at the beast in shock and only nodded slightly. "Y-Yes, I'm alright but …M-Mr. Germany, are you alright?"

Germany glanced from her then to the monster and replied with a gruff, "Yeah."

Switzerland's arms wrapped around his sister and shook angrily. He sunk his head into her collarbone and his heart began to beat slowly. "Please, never do that again!" he exclaimed, eyes filled with concern. "From now on, you are not allowed to go anywhere by yourself. Do you understand?"

Liechtenstein managed a smile. "Yes, brother."

"Good." Switzerland pulled his head away from her and helped her stand up, along with Belgium. The young micro-nation's legs were still a little numb from shock.

"Me Amiga," Spain exclaimed. "¿Estás bien?! You're bleeding!" he announced as he spotted the red liquid that laid atop her head.

"Excuse me," came Austria's snooty voice as he waltzed up to them. His eyes were still wide from the fear he had experienced just seconds ago and his shoulders trembled slightly. "Coming through."

The other nations watched as Austria pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Liechtenstein. "Here, use this to cover it up for now."

Belgium gave the young girl a frightful, yet encouraging smile. "Yes, we'll clean it up once we get downstairs. I'll help you."

Liechtenstein nodded in agreement and began to follow the others as they began towards the door. She looked back at the creature's dead body, only to find Germany looming over it, his suspicious eyes examining every part of its body.

She watched as the German man finally came to a conclusion of his thoughts and began to feel the creatures back. In one careful motion, he swung the beast over his shoulder and rested it there. Germany cringed in disgust just from holding it. The smell of the corpse emitted everywhere and caught Liechtenstein's nose, much to her dissatisfaction.

"M-Mr. Germany, what are you doing with that?"

Her small frail voice got the attention of Belgium as well and the blonde lady stopped in her tracks to look.

"I'm going to take it downstairs and show the others," Germany answered. "Maybe we could learn something from it."

Liechtenstein gulped. A paled look emerged on her face. "Do you mean … D-dissection?"

The German man grunted as he strode up to the young girl. "Hardly. I merely mean that we should look at it and learn things about it; Things such as its sharp teeth or maybe its pathetic excuse for wings. Whatever fits your liking, Herzchen."

Liechtenstein blushed at the fact that he called her darling but then began to wonder how the creature must have felt against the German man's skin. A chill ran up her spine as she thought about the creature's body.

Although she disliked the thought of touching its skin she was too curious to not to. "M-Mr. Germany, c-could I touch it?"

He gave her a confused look. "Why on earth would you want to touch this thing?"

"She's just curious," Belgium explained out of nowhere with a smile, taking the young girl's defense.

Germany glanced at the creature laying on his shoulders and winced in disgust. "If … you insist."

The nation lowered himself so that the creature was within Liechtenstein's reach. The girl hesitantly extended her arm. Slowly and gently she placed her small fingers on the creature's supposed head. It was slimy, just as she had thought but it was bony as well. Its skin was hard and completely black. After a wave of confidence overcame her, Liechtenstein placed her other hand on the monster. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over its screwed up wing. Germany must've inflicted damage onto it.

_I wonder what sort of life this creature must have lived before my encounter with it. Did it have a family? Could monsters even have families? _

Liechtenstein's eye's opened and she smiled sadly at the disgusting sight before her. "Rest in peace, little Ungetüm."

America's eyes began to relax, along with his posture. He leaned back onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"America, have you calmed down?" Japan asked his friend. Italy stood at his Japanese friend's side and gave America a worried expression. The man in question did not reply.

Taiwan hurried out of the kitchen holding a small fancy cup in her hand. "America! Here," she demanded, holding up the cup towards him. "Have some tea. It'll make you feel better."

America unleashed a worn out laugh. "I don't think tea is going to make anything better."

Taiwan's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't say that. I said it'll make you _feel_ better. And don't worry. My tea isn't as bad as China's."

America tried a smile and lowered his head. He reached for the cup and grabbed hold of it slowly. The American stared at his reflection in the light brown liquid and his fake smile dropped. His eyes were beet red and his hair looked terrible. _I can see why these guys are worried about me_, he thought mentally, laughing at his stupid reflection.

"Hey, what's wrong with the unawesome American? He looks even more unawesome than usual today."

Everyone's head turned at the voice of a white haired albino. Prussia's cocky smile faltered as he saw the distressed looks on their faces. If this was any other day, he'd ignore their faces and continue to be the awesome ass he truly was. But this wasn't any other day. The Prussian had just dealt with man eating spiders in a dark basement. There was no time for his awesomeness.

"No, seriously," Prussia continued. "What's up?"

Cameroon followed in after him. He glanced from one person to the other and sighed. "Hey, are you alright?" the African country asked, making his way towards America.

America nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm alright," he answered not wanting to have an emotional conversation with these two.

Cameroon and Prussia were not convinced. No one was, for that matter. But nonetheless, the two nations decided to leave the conversation at that. Suddenly, Greece walked into the room, followed by England, Finland, Seychelles, Hungary, and France.

"There are no windows open on the first floor," announced England. He studied the scene in before him. Finally his eyes fell on America and he rushed forward. "Bloody Hell mate, you look horrible! You're eyes are as red as the flowers France tries to give me on Valentine's Day!"

America did not laugh at the stupid reference and instead frowned. "I know I look horrible. Just don't talk to me, black sheep of Europe."

France let out a small chuckle and England frowned. "Did the bloody frog get to your head, mate?! What the hell is wrong with you-"

"England, could you just shut up for five freakin minutes?" America hollered in annoyance. "I can't take you stupid lectures right now!"

England's frown deepened as he glared down at the hamburger-loving nation. After a few minutes of just watching him, England huffed. "Fine. But you better shape up your attitude."

America furrowed his eyebrows and he somehow managed to shoot up from the couch with lightning speed. "You're not my guardian, England. Don't talk to me about that attitude crap."

"It's not crap, America," he shot back.

The other countries watched as the tension in the air rose. Seychelles took action first and sprung up from where she stood and placed herself between the boy nations. "Um … England, could I have a word with you?"

England didn't answer right away and instead kept America's glare. "Sure, love," he finally spoke, not looking away.

The island nation curved her lips into a smile and pulled him away from America. "Thanks. It'll be really quick, I promise."

Once the two were finally out of the room Japan frowned at America. "You shouldn't take your anger out on Britain."

America slumped back down. "Yeah, yeah I understand."

Japan stared back at the nation and shook his head. "I don't think you do."

America would've replied to the statement but was too tired; too sad. In his condition he couldn't find the words for anything. Gray clouds invaded his mind at that very moment so he couldn't think. Only look; Look at the other nations in the room that surrounded him, their faces filled with worry and discomfort.

"Everyone!" a loud booming voice that could only come from Germany resounded throughout the room. Everyone watched as several other nations paraded into the living room, they didn't look any better than the rest of them. In fact they looked worse, although not as bad as America. Seychelles and England came out from the other room to join the others as well, droopy looks on their faces.

Germany mumbled apologies as he squeezed his way to the front of the room. Once he got there he slammed the creature he had obtained into the floor boards making everyone step back. It reeked even more than earlier.

"West, what the hell is that?!" Prussia exclaimed, his surprised look matching everyone else's.

Germany gave the beast a disgusted glare and explained, "It's one of those things from the mist."

At this, America stepped closer in awe. His tired expression had disappeared making it seem as though he was never depressed. "Why does this one look different from the one I saw earlier," he asked, refusing to say 'the one that killed Vietnam'.

Germany shrugged. "That I do not know."

Cameroon also got closer to inspect it. "Yes, it is different."

"How would you know?" America asked trying not to reveal the harsh tone in his voice.

"Well, Camie and I encountered some of them in the basement," Prussia told everyone. This earned a few gasps from the living room occupants.

Cameroon crouched down and adjusted his glasses. "The ones we encountered, however, were huge gigantic spiders."

"Pft! Spiders?!" Turkey snickered. "Yeah, right!"

Greece frowned. "Why do you never want to agree with others?" he muttered in annoyance. He spared his attention to Cameroon and Prussia,

asking, "Are you guys trying to play a prank on us or do you mean it?"

"I don't know if it was spiders that they saw, but there was something down there," said Sarah loud enough for everyone to hear.

Finland nodded. "Yes, she's right. Miss Janet, Miss Sarah, and I are all witnesses."

"S-So, there are different kinds of these monsters?!" Hungary squealed. It was definitely out of character for her but at the time, nobody cared. They were all afraid.

"Yeah," said Prussia as he poked the monster's cheek with his glove. "Let's see now: Octopuses, Pterodactyls, and now spiders. I wonder what else is out there," he said, a little too nonchalantly.

This earned glares from Hungary and the rest of the group.

He noticed the glares but decided to ignore them, besides in scary situations its best to act calm, right?

_Who am I kidding? This is so freakin' scary even for someone as awesome as me! I need to go piss but I'm too scared to go by myself!_

As Prussia's mind spoke these thoughts, America asked, "Did you guys check my attic?"

It took a while for the countries to process this. It was Lithuania to first break the silence. "Oh no, I forgot you had an attic!"

Germany's eyes widened. He would not admit it but he was also scared out of his wits. He was even more frightened when he lunged himself at the pterodactyl upstairs to defend Liechtenstein. _By the way, where is she?_

Germany's eyes wandered the crowd and spotted the young nation standing next to her brother. Germany let out a sigh of relief and then turned to find Italy. It took a while but finally Germany found where the Italian was. Italy was standing next to Japan which gave the German yet another reason to sigh in relief.

"Well, I hope that nothing has gotten into my attic. I don't keep windows open up there or anything," America told them.

Japan watched him in shock. He had just been mourning over the loss of Vietnam just two minutes ago and now he looked as if he was so full of life. It frightened the Japanese man as well as Taiwan and Italy.

That's probably how the American dealt with pain. America probably spent hours letting the pain of things sink in and then rubed it off and kept on living. Japan had always wondered how America could take all those negative comments about him and still laugh the next day.

"Wait, one question," said France, a hand raised slightly in the air. "How is that thing dead? You guys killed it yourselves right?"

Germany nodded. "Yes, I killed it just in time before it could eat Liechtenstein."

Everyone's eyes soon fell on the girl in shock. "You almost got eaten?!" China cried. "Aiyah!"

"Are you alright?" Hungary asked.

"Did you need anything? I could get you some water," Seychelles suggested.

"Everyone settle down!" Germany commanded. "She's alright now so we don't have to worry about it. What we should be worrying about is how harmful and sane these creatures are."

"They're pretty harmful," America told him, making the mistake of remembering it killing Vietnam. He dropped his head and bit his lip so that he wouldn't sob once more.

Germany noticed this and sighed. The American was still upset about it. The good news was that he wasn't moving around like a mad man … but still-

"Plus, the spiders Cameroon and I saw," Prussia added, "well, they were smaller than this thing. I mean they were big but just a bit smaller than the one you killed."

Prussia shuddered at the remembrance and gripped his sword tighter. This didn't go unnoticed, however, and immediately Hungary asked, "Prussia, where did you get that sword?"

Prussia glanced down at it and then gave her a sheepish grin. "You noticed? Well, I found it in America's basement." He turned to America. "You had a lot of junk down there that saved our asses including this sword." Prussia turned back to his brother and shouted, "I killed a monster too! We really are brothers!"

Germany winced at the thought of seeing his brother fighting with a sword again. He was pretty good for someone who was an idiot; a little too good. In fact, in swordsmanship Prussia surpassed Germany greatly.

"Then it's like, the German bros, like, killed these things," Poland restated.

"Do not call us the German bros!" Germany ordered angrily seeing it as a reference to the Mario Bros game.

Hungary walked up to him and nudged him gently. "Aww … but it sounds so cute."

"Ve!" Italy added in. "You guys are like the Mario Bros!"

Austria watched the commotion around him and was about to get as angry as Germany was. Clouds started forming around the Austrians head. To get everyone's attention he cleared his throat as loudly as he could.

No one stopped talking.

He tried again.

They kept on talking.

A vein popped. Why wouldn't they listen?! Even Germany of all people was in on this chatter!

"ENOUGH!" he cried in anger. "Everyone shut up und remember what kind of situation we are all in! We're in grave danger!"

At this the whole room grew silent.

"Mr. Austria has a point," said Hungary, lowering her head in shame.

At this Prussia scoffed. "Oh please."

Austria glared daggers at the man and the tension in the air grew. "Well, Ex-"

"Whoa, calm down amigos," Spain intervened. "Let's all take a deep breath y relajarse."

Prussia shook his head. "Listen little baby girl man boy," he began, "we need to relax in this sort of un-awesome situation. Stressing out about it like the un-awesome people you are will not help anything, got that?"

"I am not stressing out. I am simply stating that we must not get too excited when something bad could happen any second now," Austria countered.

"S~u~r~e," Prussia slurred.

Germany frowned at his brother. Prussia however didn't seem to get the message and kept making stupid faces at Austria. This made Germany sigh. "Well, anyway, they are both right. We must not freak out but we must not forget about our situation either. No one is allowed to go alone anywhere in this mansion of a house. We don't know if anything else got in. I assume it is already night so we shall sleep here in the living room together." He paused to let the information sink in. "The girls will sleep on the couches and if there is any more room-"

"Could I sleep on a couch as well, ve?!" Italy asked.

Germany rolled his eyes but subdued to Italy's saddened, worried face and said, "Yes, Italy you may … but that's only if there is room!" The German man turned to America. "Are there anymore comforters and such elsewhere?"

America's face had turned back into the pale one from before and nodded slightly. "Yes, in fact I have a few more couches we could bring in." America then called for Richard who immediately revealed himself.

"I will get the couches for you. In total that would make six couches. Will you assist me in carrying them, Mr. America?"

America didn't have the strength to tell him it was just 'America' and nodded. "Sure."

With that Richard scurried over to the other room, America staggering behind.

"I could make a fire if you guys would like," Sarah suggested.

"We would really appreciate it," said France not even trying to flirt at the moment.

Sarah and Janet then began to start a fire in the fireplace that stood right beneath the television. Germany told the others to close the window shades. China, Romania, and Netherlands did this. The rest of the group all gathered in groups and huddled together as America and Richard came back carrying a long red couch. It seemed just as fancy as the rest of them.

The two set it down.

"Okay, who wants to lay down first?" Before Italy could raise his hand and shout 'pasta' America announced. "Anyone other than Italy."

The girls exchanged looks wondering who were the first two to rest. Finally, Taiwan stood up and made her way towards it. Janet handed her a blanket as the Asian nation rested her head up against a small pillow.

The other countries did not more and instead, sat there with their groups. Seeing this, America and Richard went to go grab another couch from the family room. As they did so Richard tried to start a conversation with the gloomy nation.

"Mr. America, you seem to feel a little better," said Richard.

America stared down at the rug. "I do? Well, that's good because in truth I feel like hell." Richard did not reply to this and only looked ahead catching glimpse of the other couch. "Earlier I shouted at Iggy for no freakin' reason," he continued. "I was just so angry with myself. This is all my fault."

Richard knew what America was talking about, for he too had known about the experiment. Yes, the experiment that took place in the US was what caused all this but it wasn't technically America's fault. "Mr. America, it wasn't your fault-"

"Technically it was!" America exclaimed looking up at his friend.

"Technically it wasn't," Richard shot back. "Mr. America, you have a habit of blaming yourself for a lot of things that happen."

"I don't blame myself unless there is a reason for it. It's my fault that Japan was devastated after World War 2. It was my fault that the Great Depression started. It was my fault that Vietnam got hurt badly during the Vietnam War!" America paused. "It's my fault for many other things as well."

"Mr. America, everyone makes mistakes and-"

America cut him off by stating, "When you're in a position like mine there is no room for mistakes."

Richard had to admit that he had a point. If America made a mistake it would greatly affect the world.

America and Richard clutched on to the next couch and began moving it to the living room. Richard always thought that America was the hardest to deal with when he was like this. A distressed America was the worst kind. The American would always sulk and coop up in a corner. But Richard really had to give him credit for quickly recovering and moving on, although this time it was different. The agent could tell that America was trying to hide his sadness even now but it was too hard to deal with and it still showed.

Vietnam's death took a great toll on him.

Germany, Italy, Switzerland, Hungary, Austria, Prussia, Romano, and Spain crowded near the glowing red fire in the living room. Their faces showed no sign of happiness on them. The creature had been taken into the front closet and was shoved in there earlier. They didn't want to have to smell the beast any longer. Austria had explained that its smell was polluting his lungs or something like that which had made Prussia snicker.

"How is everyone holding up?"

Everyone's head shot up to see America, who had just finished carrying the last couch in, walk towards them.

Germany shook his head. "Nicht gut," he answered. "This mist is starting to worry me."

"Starting?!" asked Spain in disbelief. "I was worried the moment America and France came back into the house acting insane!"

"Me as well," replied Hungary slowly once America sat down with them.

"Why are you even over here America?" Switzerland asked. "Aren't you going to sit with England?"

"Um … just because we both speak the same language doesn't mean I want to spend time with him. Isn't that sort of racist?" America answered a sad smirk appearing on his face.

"Don't worry. We don't care if you're here!" Italy chimed, his face brightening slightly.

"Just as long as you don't talk hero crap!" Romano growled.

America nodded in a thankful way. "Thanks. Actually I'm trying to avoid England."

"Yeah, earlier you got mad at England for no reason," Hungary explained. "What happened?"

"I'm just …" America tried to think of the right words. Depressed? Concerned? Frightened?

"He's just a little tired is all," answered Germany surprising everyone. "Seeing a fellow nation die right before your eyes is hard to handle … Especially when nations shouldn't die in the first place unless killed by another. It even took me by surprise."

"Yeah … That," America murmured, silently thanking the German man in his head.

"Hallo, iedereen!" Came Belgium's voice, a little too loud for everyone else's taste. "Hey Germany, someone would like to say something to you."

Germany cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Umm … okay?"

Just then, Belgium's arms reached behind her back and pulled out a meek Liechtenstein. The young girl stared down at her shoes blushing slightly.

"Go on," Belgium urged. "Say it."

Liechtenstein glanced up at Germany and the quickly looked back down at her shoes. After a moment of silence the girl bowed her head as low as possible and exclaimed, "Thank you for coming to my rescue today! I'm extremely grateful! Thanks to you I'm still alive. Thank you very much."

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds.

Germany's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "Y-Your welcome."

Italy shot up from his spot on the floor and skipped over to Liechtenstein's side. "He's really cool isn't he?! Although he's mean and scary he has his moments, ve!"

Germany's red cheeks turned even redder. "I-Italy!"

"Oh, hey! We should make a Germany fan club! Oh, if we did could I be the President?!" Italy went on. "You could be the Vice President if you want!"

"I'll join," announced Hungary an innocent smile on her face.

"What?! If there should be a fan club for anyone it should be for me!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Oh, please," scoffed Austria. "Why would _you_ deserve a fan club?"

"Shut up, stuck up snob!" Prussia frowned at the piano player.

"Why don't you both shut up, potato bastards!" Romano groaned.

"Don't be like that," Spain chortled.

"Aiyah! Be quiet over there!" came China's voice from across the room.

Prussia jumped to his feet and shouted. "Nobody tells the awesome me to be quiet!"

"Shh!" said Japan. "Some people are sleeping!"

Germany sighed and pulled his brother back to the floor. "That's enough bruder."

"But West-"

"Do what your younger brother says!" Hungary growled.

Prussia then hid behind Germany as he gazed at Hungary's now visual frying pan.

Belgium, Liechtenstein, and Italy seated themselves, smiling lightly. "I feel great when everyone starts to act normal again," Belgium commented as she rested her head on Spain's shoulder.

Hungary agreed. "Yes, you're right. It's so refreshing."

"I guess you're right," commented America. He had been so quiet until that moment that the others were surprised to hear him speak.

At this Germany smiled. The smile soon faded. "I wonder … how long will we be here?"

Switzerland frowned. "I wish I knew. How did this damn mist appear anyway?"

America tensed up.

"Yes, I'm wondering that too," said Austria.

"I'm feeling home sick every minute," Prussia admitted.

Spain's eyes widened in realization. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"What?" Belgium lifted her head from his shoulder.

"America wasn't that one monster you saw extremely huge?" Spain asked.

America frowned. "W-Well, I'm not quite sure. By the looks of how big the tentacles were I would assume-"

"Don't you think that one could completely annihilate this house in seconds if it wanted to?" said Spain.

Everyone's eyes widened at the fact. The group fell silent completely understanding how dire the situation was.

"We aren't safe at all," Germany finally spoke. "Nowhere is safe."

"Wait, are you saying we're all dead anyway, with no hope?!" Prussia snarled. "But that's not right! We-"

"AHHH!"

Poland's scream resounded throughout the whole room making everyone jump in surprise.

"Like, WHAT_ IS_ THAT?!"

* * *

**Okay I seriously didn't know how to end the chapter ... writer's block and all. Well anyway, I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
